


to be myself

by earthbunny



Category: Ever After High, Monster High
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthbunny/pseuds/earthbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cerise hood finds her muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be myself

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over Easter weekend. I just felt this needed to become a thing as I do with everything I write. this is told from cerise point of view.

I used to hate what I was because my mother is little red riding hood and my father is the big bad wolf. my parents were each others enemy in our fairy tale world. so I felt like couldn't be myself around others others. but all that changed when I met her.

it was the beginning of the day in ever after high and I had been walking threw the halls. I saw someone I had never seen before. the the thing I noticed about her first was the wolf ears that sat on her full head of hair. she were a pink zebra printed shirt and purple mini skirt with thin light pink socks underneath her purple and black long buckle up shoes. a purple mini jacket with violet fur around the collar and big golden eyes.

she was really pretty and I wasn't the only one who seemed to think so as a few guys and girls were staring at her in adoration. one guy even ran into a locker the classic starring in school fail. the wolf girl had stopped to ask me for directions to the main office I almost didn't answer because I had gotten so lost in my own world. I pointed to the door on my right, she smiled and thanked me before heading off there I felt kind of stupid for not actually opening up my mouth and actually speaking.

I found myself wanting to know who she was but she had already left before I could find out. I thought since she was wolf like me there was a chance I might see her in the forest wondering there at night. when nightfall arrived I had began searching the forest for the mysteries wolf girl. so far I had been looking for an hour with no success. just when I was ready to give up I saw something move from the corner of my eye and turned around to find her walking up the highest hill that was closest to the moon.

she stood there under the moon with its brightness making her golden eyes glow. she than howled at the moon. the sounds of the creatures of the night running around could be heard. I then finally decided to approach her. hi there she said without turning around. how did you know someone was here I asked. wolf senses I have super sensitive hearing, I heard you coming from mile away. of course you should already know all about that since your wolf too.

I know I probably had a look of shock on my face as I stuttered out how did you- I once heard about red riding hood and the big bad wolf getting together along time ago. I didn't think it was until now she answered before I could finish my question. I looked down at my feet and she came over to me and removed the hood from my head to reveal my wolf ears I then looked back up at her. who are you I said finally asking my question I had been wanting to know all day.

my names clawdeen she said while looking up at the moon. i'm cerise I said deciding it would only be polite to give my own name as well. we soon fell into easy conversation. I just felt so at ease talking to her. I told her about how I felt like I could never be myself around others out of fear of what they would think and say. she assured me I would be OK, she told me it was something I needed to do because nothing was worse than hiding who you are from others. well falling in the mud in your favorite dress might be worst she added as an afterthought. I laughed and couldn't stop thinking of her previous words she said.

I felt so much better after she told me that for some reason. she must have a gift of making people feel good. I wanted to tell her that but I decided to keep it to myself. we talked until the moon was being replaced with the sun as it was now slowly raising above the horizon. its rays glaring from behind the forest trees.

I enjoyed listening to her stories she told me about all her sisters and brothers. and about the pink vampire who was their babysitter and later became her best friend and her older brother's girlfriend and how she didn't want this to happen at first out of fear of losing her best friend to her brother.

we were so caught up in our conversion we didn't even notice the night had ended and it was now time to make our way back to our respective homes. we said goodbye to each other and as she left I couldn't help but feel a little sick at the thought of her not being around anymore but I had to get over it so I could keep my promise to her.

that promise was to always be who I was for now on because no one has the right to judge anyone, because you are your own judge.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if draculaura being the pups baby sitter is canon yet or not, but I do think it would make sense because shes a vampire.


End file.
